Our Kinderd Spirits
by Albinokitens300
Summary: Kindred spirits are those who make a connection through an experience. But what happens when they are torn apart for just a little two long? One things for sure, someone's going to be moved in some way.
1. One Day, Hopefully Soon

**A/N: The first chapter! Yay! I never intended for Meilin and Aidana to have the first chapter, but that's how the chips fell. So, yea. here they are XD. I love angry Meilin. Especially when she's mad at Shane! well, enjoy! Please read and review! **

"Is it just me, or has that stain on the wall became a work of art?" Meilin huffed. Rolling on the bed to portray her restlessness.

"Well, sweetheart. I guess if you stare at something from upside down like that for long enough, anything can look beautiful." Aidana said.

Meilin gave her older cell mate an unpleasnt look. It could only mean one thing. The girl was hungry. As strong and as tough as she portrayed herself to be, Aidana knew the truth. Inside, she was just as terrified and scared as the rest of them. Other than the old food Shane brought every three days, Aidana and Wikerus were the only way Meilin got food. Water was provided every day, but food was in a serious shortage. They tried to share when Wikerus was able to bring enough, but mostly the others thought the two woman closest to the Greenclocks should be able to keep themselves feed.

Aidana gave her a small shake of the head, as to say he hasn't returned yet. Meilin wrapped her prison issued jacket around her. Brown, rough and plain. As well as thin. The long, dark haired woman bowed her head in shame. Poor, poor child. She was sixteen. And had been imprisoned for five years of her short life. No child should be treated this way. Although Meilin seemed to be growing fine, her hair was now down past her chest. And she was much taller now, just by looking. And developing fine. All the prisoners were friends, including her.

Still. She should be worrying about things like clothes and boys, not weather or not she'd get a meal before her own body turned against her. Aidana, despite everything, worried about how Meilin would take going back out in the world. When and if she did.

Meilin growled a little. "Why can't they feed us everyday?" Meilin said. "You'd think they wouldn't want the bodies around." Aidana could only shake her head in agreement. But she knew the cruel truth, they wanted them to pass so that they didn't get overly crowded and they could spend less money feeding them. Again, she knew it was bad to shelter her that much, but the girl had gone through to much already in her opinion. Gently, Aidana pulled a hair out of her face and put in behind her ear.

"Don't worry. We'll make it, we have this long." She said. It only earned a tiny hint of a smile from the girl, but it was enough to show she got the message.

In only a few seconds, they heard loud, clanging steps. Aidana and Meilin smiled to each other. She had been right, today was apparently feeding day. When the large group of soldiers came in, lead by Shane himself. All had two bowls in their hands. One containing water, one had some small bits of food. They were not small bowls, but there was only one of each for every cell with a prisoner. And they were by no means full. At all.

Since they were in the first cell on the block, they had the pleasure of dealing with Shane. Meilin wanted to jump from her place on the bed. But she settled herself with standing up next to her friend and clenching her fist. As well as sending the blonde boy a death glare. "Hello Meilin, Aidana." He said, voice sweet like honey but just as vile as venom of the deadliest snake.

"Just give us our food and leave, Shane!" Meilin said, near growling.

"Well, well. That's no way to treat the man who's bringing you food and water, is it?" He said. Coming close to the bars, as if asking for Meilin to snap. And it worked, because she did. In the next second, she was next to the bars, and those were the only things that held her back.

"Your lucky I'm behind these bars." Meilin whispered harshly. "If I wasn't, I promise I would kick your a-" But she was interrupted.

"Meilin, language! Calm yourself this instant." Aidana said in a commanding voice, intervening before Meilins temper cost them their food and water for the day. With a sigh and step back, she reluctantly complied. "Shane, please just let us have our rations and be on your way."

Shane rolled his eyes, as if bored already. "Fine, here." Soon, he tossed the bowls in and they took them, and left. His soldiers follow behind him like they were little ducklings and he there mother. Meilin watched with fire in her eyes as they left.

When the clang of the door shut, Meilin all the sudden started coughing. Loud, and even sounded painful. Aidana patted softly on her back to help her stop. When she did a few seconds later, she was handed the bowl of water. After taking a long drink, she claimed it was a small cough, and that she was fine. But it was clear that she was getting sick. As well as the rest of the few kids her age. This scared some of the older residents like Aidana, they should be strong enough to fight it off. But it only seemed to get worse.

"I'll be fine. It's just a small cold, nothing a little sleep can't fix anyways." Meilin said, as they started to distribute food with the others. Children and the few pregnant and nursing mothers get the best portions, whereas people like Meilin and Aidana got the more smaller portions. They did this to ensure the younger are well taken care of. In the end, they got a piece of stale bread, a bit old rice and some even older fruit both were wary of eating. Still, they ate it. It'd have to do till Wikerus came back with real food.

"Soon they'll come for us, Dear." Aidana said, passing some bread. "They'll come and take us away from all this, you wait and see." She finished. Hope and faith streaming from her words.

As she ate, Meilins thoughts drifted to the 'they' she spoke of. The Greenclocks. Even though she had long lost hope of freedom anytime soon, she still held her faith for them. Her friends, Conor, Abeke and Rollan had fought too hard not to defeat The Devourer. Admittedly, she missed all of them a great deal. More than she ever imagined, still nearly five years later. Conors long, amazing stories. That always seemed to calm everyone. Abekes laughter and wise words which had made her stronger in the earlier days of imprisonment.

And Rollan. Perhaps she missed him the most. His jokes and pranks, the way his smile lit up the room. How he never let anyone get away with lying and the way she always had seemed to feel better around him. If there was anyone she'd give almost anything to see, it was him. She swore she saw him in her dreams sometimes, where she was trying to tell him something. Meilin was sure it was just a silly dream. But still...it felt important somehow.

No use in fretting over it now, thought Meilin, we'll be free one day. Hopefully...


	2. After All These Years

**A/N: Okay, just as a small warning, spoilers for Rise and Fall. But yea, here is the second chapter! I'd settle in for a roller-coaster ride guys, cause this point on, that's what it's gonna be XD. Still, for now, some catch up. By the way, just a little reminder, they are 16/ 17 in this story. **

Abeke blinked as the sun streamed in from the blinds of the window of the room. Taking in her surroundings, it was obvious she was on one of the large cots the ship offered in all it's room. And considering the large blanket and the heat from under it, she was sharing this one with someone. Conor, without a doubt. And as if to prove that, she pulled the blankets away to see the whole room clearly, and she saw Rollan sprawled out on his own on the other side of the room. Without hesitation, she spoke. "Boys, come on, get up." She said.

She was replied with a chorus of groans. Both protested to waking up. Conor was even audacious enough to wrap his arm around her waist and nuzzle his head in her neck and back. Sending a chill up her spine, and shivers all over. Abeke was fully aware that he had not intended to get that reaction, and probably didn't even know he had. Nonetheless, she wrote it off as her...new found feelings for him, and shook it off, and stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed. Both of you get ready while I'm gone." She said, and left the room.

Once finished dressing, Abeke made her way back to the boys room to see what the plan was for the next stop.

After Shanes betrayal, they tried to attack Stetriol. And failed. Over the years, several more attempts had been made, and failed. Each time they were able to get close, they were met with heavy, heavy blockade. Nearly three years had been put into trying to infiltrate The Lost Lands. Till Conor and Olavn worked together and had had came up with a plan to bring them down. Weaken them by pushing them out of their footholds in Zhong, Eura and Nilo using all their force, slowly pushing them towards their home, and close them in with everything they had.

Since then, the three of the Four Fallen had been bouncing between camps and battles in Nilo and Zhong. Eura was better and easier to handle. They had just got on the boat from a tour in Zhong and were taking the route closest to Stetriol and The Hundred Isles to Nilo. To check on the blockade, and the retreating forces of Conquerors. For some time, they had focused on Zhong, because it was by far the most taken. Now, it was mostly taken back, and they were being pushed well out. Nilo was not in as good a shape. But they had to decide where they would make there first mark.

When she entered, they were doing something uncommon for the two of them. Arguing. And as any of the few arguments they had always seemed to go, Rollan was raising his voice while Conor attempted to stay calm, like the now skilled leader he had been growing in to. Walking in, she simply sat on Conors bed listening till she felt it was her place to enter the conversation. "I told you, it was her! We need to turn around and go back for her. Shes waited to be rescued long enough." Rollan says.

"I understand you miss her. We all do, and have since we had to leave her. None us go a day without thinking of her. But she was left there for a reason. I'm sorry, Rollan. But we need to continue on to Nilo." Conor said, with an understand yet firm tone in his voice.

"That doesn't change what I saw! I realize it sounds crazy, and it probably is, but I know something is trying to get us to go rescue her. She needs us Conor, I know it somehow. It's time to reunite The Four Fallen. It's time for us to go and save Meilin." Rollan said, attempting to meet Conors gaze. So thats what they were talking about last night.

Abeke joins in. "Rollan...I know what you mean. I do. But trust me when I say she does not want to be rescued. She told me the that. We'll save her when Gerathon is no more, and she can't make her hurt anyone or herself. Right now, Nilo needs us, and so does Erdas. We're sorry...but Meilin has to wait".

Rollan shuts his eyes harshly and grimaces unpleasantly. Abeke frowned too. She and, and judging by his own upset face, Conor as well, understood why Rollan wanted to go save their friend and comrade who had been left behind. But it was far too dangerous. Even if they knew that she was there, how would they get to a prison they didn't know the location of? Nevermind the blockade that had given them problems for years and the, undoubtedly, tons of soldiers and guards between them and Meilin. Plus...there was no way to be sure even how safe it would be. Meilin was still bonded with The Bile.

Conors sea green eyes met Abekes chocolate brown ones. See got lost in them for only a second, they were beautiful... But then looked deeper for their meaning. Instantly, they both went closer to their friend. She put her arm around his shoulders, and Conor put his hand on his other. None needed to say much, it was an unspoken show of apology and understanding they all had since the earlier days of meeting. When Rollan looked at them, they saw he knew why they had overruled him on this. But his fire was still there. Abeke was sure this was not the last time they would hear about this.

"Come on". Rollan first said. "Lets go talk to the captain. Tell him were headed to eastern Nilo for now".

All three nodded. Once they were out of the small room, Rollan lagged behind. He must really miss Meilin, Abeke thought. When they came out of the cabin portion of the ship on to the deck, Rollan went to the side and released Essix, Conor and Abeke felt bad enough not to stop him. Essix flew on to his shoulder then into the sky southward. Conor was going to open his mouth, most likely to say something encouraging, but Abeke could see that was the last thing he wanted.

She put a halting hand on his chest, and shook her head to make her message clear. They headed in to the captains cabin, while Rollan leaned on the side of the ship.


	3. Suspiciously Not Dangerous

**A/N: YESSS! Chapter three! In which, refugees are found, and the tides turn XD. Please R&amp;R!**

Ch. 3: Suspiciously Not Dangerous

"So, where is this boat?" Conor said to the younger Greenclock. He and Abeke had barely meet back up with Rollan when she had come to find them, telling them about a strange little boat she saw to the south. It was small, not even big enough to have a cargo, but here, any ship could cause problems, and have. So it was enough for the three to check out.

The younger girl, Akiki was her name if her remember correctly, looked quickly out to sea then pointed. "Right there," She said. "It hasn't even moved."

When he sees it, he relaxes for just a moment. The flag is down, but it was clearly made of feathers. And it was obviously a islanders boat. Most likely, these people who lived in The Hundred Isles and are traveling by sea. This was not an enemy ship. Not at all. They could continue to sail on there way with no confrontation. Well, he thought that till the stinging smell of smoke entered his nose. Faint, but still there. Abeke soon brought voice to his realization with a hand pointing to the boat."There's smoke."

"Could it be refugees?." Rollan asked. "They are pretty far from the islands. Maybe Shane went attacked their ship." Conor and Abeke nodded in a agreeing way. He was very right.

Both of them look to Conor for a course of action. But years of leading, it only took seconds to come up with a good one. "Abeke, me and you can go on a lifeboat to them and see what's going on. Rollan, you go inform the captain we have a suspicious ship. And ready the rest of the Greenclocks here ready to attack if theres a need to intervene. If they were attacked, we'll get them out of here." He said.

Before he could look at Rollan, the boy was already headed to the wheel. Abeke tugged on his arm a little and they were off down the ship. To where the small row boats were held. They spared no time in undoing the ties that held it in place at the side of the Telluns Pride. Working efficiently, they were able to get into the water in minutes. Soon enough, they were rowing to the smaller boat. As soon as the people on the other boat saw them, they rushed to the other side.

"Please." An adult man said. "Just leave us alone! You already took everything we had!"

"Sir, We are Greenclocks." Conor reasoned, voice loud and strong, but calm. "We saw your ship and have come to help. You've been attacked?"

The group losend. The man came forward to the side of the boat closest them. "Yes. My village would not surrender when they came, they attacked and we left. They attacked again south of here. Please, take my family to someplace safe."

Abeke nudged his side and pointed to the opposite side of the boat. Small puffs of smoke rising up. These people needed help. And the Greenclocks would give it. "I will, promise. We'll take all of you. We don't have a lot of space to work with, so we will have to come back. Woman and children come first. Then we'll come back and take the rest."

A couple of women were helped on the lifeboat, follows by four children who were handed to them. Soon, they were all back to the ship. Helping the woman and children on the Telluns Pride. Once they were all on the deck, Rollan, with a group of other Greenclocks behind him, all with weapons and animals, ready to fight. This scared some of the children. "Don't fear, they're only here incase we have problems with the men who came to attack you all." Abeke said.

"And do we?" Rollan asked them.

"Not yet." Conor explained. "They were attack in their homes and fled. Then they attacked again in their ship. It's not like them to attack twice…" He said.

"Both times they took all of our supplies. Could they be short what they need to sustain their army of monsters?" One of the islander woman said. Conor, Rollan and Abeke looked at each other and nodded. That had to be it.

The went their separate ways again. Conor and Abeke went to go bring the men back. Rollan went to work having some crew members find space for the people to sleep till they got them safely to land. On the boat, Abeke and Conor speculated the whole scene. "I remember overhearing that all of the Conquours food and supplies come from merchants in Zhong. We probably cut them from that while we were pushing them out."

"They needed a better supply closer to home." Conor assumed. "So there going after the people of The Hundred Isles."

"Is this good or bad?" She said. It wasn't so much of a question but something she meant for them to think about. "We need to take out a large amount of them. So were equal in numbers as we keep pressing. But we can't do that with man power alone." He said. Looking to her.

"The Bile." She said. "If you release people from the Bile, most of the army will be freed from Gerathon. And leave them. But the question is...how would we do that? IS there any cure for The Bile?" She asked.

"I don't know…" He said. But she never did reply. They arrived near the other boat. quickly, they jumped into action.

Over the next hour, all the refugees were aboard the ship and settled into a larger room for them all. The Greenclocks continued sailing and the three came to the deck to discuss what had happened as they were sailed of of the channel. Conor and Abeke had a new game plan to run by him. One that could change the war. As of right now, they may be waiting for a long time till they make the final stand. But this could fast track that to the with in the month, if they played their cards right.

"So, what's this new idea of yours?" He asked.

"The attack today was a raid for supplies." Conor spoke. "They are low on supplies since we cut them off in Zhong. They are so concentrated here, and as we push them more towards Stetriol, it'll only get worst."

"We need a way to cut down their numbers, without killing too many people. Most of the people there ARE innocent. Most don't want to fight for them, but are controlled by The Bile. The smart decision would be to try to find a way to take way it's affects. Free the people imprisoned by it." Abeke said.

"Well...how would we do that?" Rollan said. Still, the prospect of taking away the effects of The Bile was pleasing to him. Two out of the very small group of people he ever trusted were controlled by that evil snake.

"That.." Conor ran his hands through his blond hair nervously and bowed his head. "Is where we are at a crossroads. Neither of us have any clue."

"Maybe The Nectar? Or the Talisman of Ninani?" Abeke speculated.

"The Nectar, maybe...but the talisman is a no. If it can't cure the bonding sickness, then it can't cure The Bile." Conor said.

Rollan spoke now. "I guess the real question is whether or not we drop everything to do this or continue with what needs to happen right now." He said. " Whatever the antidote is, it's going to take time to find. Time we don't have. And...like you both said. Nilo needs us badly."

Conor and Abeke both looked at him strangely. They both thought he would back the idea. With his personal hate for The Bile and Gerathon. Still, they saw what he was insinuating. It'd take a lot to find out what it was exactly that would take away the effect of it. And they could not let the rest of the Greenclocks fend for themselves.

"Okay. We get to Nilo and help these refugees get settled there in a safe zone, and then we see what we can do about this then." Conor said, looking out to the north. Towards Nilo.


	4. Of Deals And Deception

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late! But I was a tad distracted. May be for the next couple of chapters too. So please bare with me, I just finished drafting and am doing some revision. Not on hiatus, I promise. Just...slower XD. And kinda starting some other stuff possibly. If your on DA (*cough, cough*IDAS! XD*cough, cough*), you might know a little of what it is. **

**So yea, we have more Aidana and Meilin. ProtectiveMother! Aidana is best Aidana. That's all I have to say. Along with oohhhh...Meilin!**

Ch. 4 - Of Deals And Deception.

"Guards, hold her." Meilin heard Shane say as his men escorted the prisoners from the small courtyard back to their designated cell blocks. One by one, they all filed in. And she happened to be the 'her' he was pointing to. Anger filled her. His voice even disgusted her now, as smooth and as nice as most would say it sounded.

Meilin made eye contact with Aidana next to her. Being cellmates for five years, they developed the closeness to see from just looking what the other thought. She could see her older counterpart was a tad curious as to what he'd want. Also, she noticed her glassy eyes. She must be coming down that fever, too. And the feeling was mutual. So, reluctantly, Meilin stood still off to the side as Aidana went back to the cell. When they were all out of sight and gone, he dismissed the last guard. Leaving just the two of them.

He tried to take her arm. Not harshly, just to wrap his hand around her wrist. But the way she reacted, he might as well attacked her. She sent him a glare and shook him off with a quick movement. Shane huffed, and continued to tell her to follow, or she'd be put back into the cell. Without Aidana around, she felt like that would not be all that bad. They came out to the middle of the courtyard, alone. "How are you, Meilin?" He asked calmly. She had to admit, he certainly was a good actor.

"As well as I can be trapped in a cell." She said harshly, hostility cascading from her words like water off a waterfall. "And don't you _dare_ pretend that you _care_. Spill it. What do you want?"

"To help you." He said, seemingly honest. But she knew all that came from his mouth were lies.

She laughed bitterly. "The last time you tried to help, my friends heart was broken and the Greenclocks lost their talismans. You expect me to believe you now?"

Shane sighed, as if perturbed. "I told you Meilin, Abeke couldn't get them to trust me. I was angry, and found where my loyalties were. Abeke knew I would double cross her from the second we left. She never was hurt. And I took those for my country. You'd have done the same thing...And when I say help, I DO mean help. I can get you out of here." He finished.

Meilin was going to snap at him again. Curse him out, and just tell him to put her in her cell. Tell him that he was filthy, no good, rotten liar who didn't deserve a fraction of the power he had. But then something came to her. Abeke got out of here by keeping her mouth shut, and agreeing with him. And even though it had surely come back to haunt her, she was still back with Conor and Rollan. And stayed that way. Maybe if she played this right...she could get her and Aidana out of here…

"Lets just say, hypothetically, I was even considering this. What would you want from me? I know you would not let us go without something in return." She said. Looking uninterested.

"You don't like many pleasantries, do you, Meilin?" He said, smiling. "All that I'd want from you is information. Information that seems to be slipping from my finger tips every time I get close. Where are the Greenclocks and what are there plans? They've stopped trying to run the blockade years ago. You'd be permitted to stay in the place here till I know what I want to know. Then I'd lend you a boat and release to go as you wish. "

"Mmhhmm...That kind of information comes a steep price though, Shane. I can tell you what you want to know. But you need to sweeten my end of the deal if you want me to tell you a single word. Aidana and the rest of the war criminals are released and allowed to come with me. We get no trouble leaving, and are on our way. You get what you want, and so do I." She played his game.

"Well, you're asking for a lot now, too." He said. "Maybe you could help me with another problem I seem to be having. My council says that we need more members to make sure that we're representing everyone. You were raised in high government, and seem to understand a few things about leading, maybe while we see how valid your information is, you take a seat on the council." He reasoned.

_This could work_, she thought. "Okay," Meilin said. "We have a deal."

"And no one can know that I had anything to do with this. It stays between me and you." Shane said.

"Of course." She agreed.

He smiles again at her. And walks her back to her cell. "I'll be back in the morning," He says. "With a horse to take you back to the castle." He said, and walked away.

Aidana ran and hugged her. And she hugged back. When they parted, Aidana asked the question that Meilin had been expecting. "What did he want? Did he hurt you? I swear if he touched you I'll rip out his throat and gorge out his eyes...he'll know the meaning of 'mother bear' if he has laid a hand on you!" She said, breathing quick and erratic. But her eyes were the same dark, deep brown.

"No, no Aidana. I'm fine, he's going to get us all out of here." She said.

"WHAT? You trust that evil man!?" Aidana nearly yell in a whisper.

Meilin stood directly in front of her, and met her eyes to say things she couldn't say out loud. "Yes...I do." But all her eyes conveyed was 'no'.


	5. The Makeing Of Plans

**A/N- So sorry for taking so long to update! For everyone not on DA, this was because a long fight with Writers Block. But, then I had finals and had to focus on that, so had a ton less time to work on this. But, never fear, I will always return! Shadow, thank you for getting me off my fat, lazy butt to do this :). **

"Hey, there you guys are! Where did you run off to?" Rollan said as he found his two friend walking around the outskirts of the half built camp. They seemed awfully happy for how upset they had been earlier to make camp here with the refugees instead of continuing to the other camps just some miles north.

Conor and Abeke looked at him almost a little shocked. They stopped as he jogged to them and looked them over. "Hey Rollan." Abeke said, a smile on her face as if she didn't have a problem in the world. Conor repeated her. Giving them a funny look, he disregarded their strange behavior, Rollan said he had been looking all over for them. As they explained that they had gone to scout out the area, Rollan noticed something else. Something that had to be brought up.

"Where'd you get that." He asked, pointing to a blue flower in Abeke's hair, tucked neatly behind her ear. Instantly, a ghost of red crossed her dark cheeks.

"Umm, I found it." She said. "And put it in my hair."

The orphan rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. It was obvious whatever it was embarrassed her, and they had more important things to worry about. Ever since rescuing the refugees, they had been absentmindedly brainstorming possible cures or antidotes to The Bile. Things they could test to see if it works against it. The biggest challenge though, was not a shortage of ideas(as there were quite a few), but the plain fact that they had no one to test any of this on. No one here had taken The Bile.

"Come on, now that we're all here, we should try and talk about what needs to be done." Conor said. Without more words, they all went to their small part of the camp. Once gatherd around the fire, Abeke spoke up.

"I still think it's a good idea to try and cripple them, and use that to end this. Erdas has been in war to long now." Abeke said. "So long as we can do it before they take back all the land we've fought hard to liberate. We have a good idea what will work against it, all we need is someone who's taken The Bile."

"But who? None of the Greencloaks have taken it." Conor replied.

"Well, besides Meilin." Rollan put in. He shrugged, just adding something into the conversion.

Both of the others looked up at him as if he had said the most wonderful, yet shocking thing they had ever heard in their life. And that was because he had. Or, at least at that point. "Rollan, your a genius!" Abeke said.

Over the next hour, they talked and planned. With the Nectar, and the Marble Swan. The four would set out to Stetriol alone with a smaller boat and less people. Just the four of them. They would try all of the possible cures on a island just north of it. Then as soon as the rest of the Greencloaks arrived.

The Greencloaks would end this.

**A/N- Can ya'll see the Coneke?**


End file.
